Battle Knifes
by Thefunnyblogger
Summary: This is the second part of my Clato story.(Throwing Swords) Clove and Cato are going to the games. Will their love make it out alive or will it die in the bloodbath? First Part is Right here! /s/8592964/1/Throwing-Swords
1. Chapter 1

The Years past and Cato and my relationship grew. We have been dating for nearly 2 years now. He is now 18 I am 17. We are both eligible to volunteer at the reaping but I know we don't want to because that would mean leaving one the other behind. The reaping is only a week away and training has really changed. This is Cato's last year as eligible tribute so if he gets picked he won't care. I don't think I would care if we got picked because we were trained for it all of our lives and we would be ready to kill. Cato and I walk to training hand in hand enjoying every second of our life together because by the end of the week one of us could be gone into the arena. Killing 23 other people in unimaginable ways. But that is everyone punishment for what district 13 did 74 years ago. When we get to the training center we kiss and then go our separate ways to our training stations. Today I mostly throw knifes and practice hand to hand combat. It's nothing different but a bigger deal now. It just consisted of me throwing knifes at a target and if I miss I got hit. I only missed once and they only hit me on my arm. When training was over Cato met me by a tree in the field by the square. When he saw me a smile stretched across his face. I couldn't help but smile too. I ran into his arms and he closed me in them and spun me around. He set me down and I looked into his eyes. "How was training?" I asked. He snickers.

"I thought the reaping week would be harder." He says. I nod my head in agreement. "I know it's only the first day but still, I am 18 and I am a good competitor for tribute." I feel myself frown at the thought of him going to the arena. He understands why I frowned and I feel his lips on my forehead. "I won't do it though. I love you too much" He whispers to me. I feel the tears form in my eyes. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from crying.

"Thanks." I said my voice is shaky. This caught him off guard because he was expecting a I love you too, but I don't say I love you to him yet. I feel his hand on my chin and his lips on my mouth. When he pulls away I am speechless. That kiss was the most amazing thing I have had in my life. I don't want him to leave.

"So this week I was wondering if you wanted to live with me just in case" He says. I cringe at those words. But I nod my head in agreement. We walk to my house hand in hand and I pack my stuff. When I am read he takes my bags and carries them to his house. When we get there his parents are gone.

"Where are your parents?" I ask.

"Gone until the reaping day. Where are yours?" He asks in return.

"My parents were home yesterday and so was my brother" I say. He freezes in his tracks. I already know what he is going to ask. "They were all too drunk to move so I didn't get hit."

"Was your brother trained?" He asks after a few second pause. I take a second to think.

"No he wanted to be a peacekeeper." I say. He nods his head. He leads me up to his room. He sets my bag down and sits on the bed. I stood there over him arms crossed taking in the room I have been in so many times. It seems so different now then is has before. I have no idea what it is but it's changed.

"What is wrong babe?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Nothing I am just thinking." I say. He grabs my arm gently and pulls me on to the bed with him.

"Babe, are you scared about the reaping?"He asks. I nod my head. I feel him move closer to me. "It's going to be fine Clove. You're not going to go into the arena. I will make sure you won't. And If I get picked, I will win for you. Just to see your beautiful face again and live with it forever" He says as I feel his lips touch mine. I kiss back harder and he falls on top of me. We continue kissing until he pulls away "I will never leave you" He whispers in my ear. I press my lips agents his and I feel a smile from him. I have never been in love until I met him.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up the next morning with his arms wrapped around me. I had training at 9 today. I carefully got up so I didn't wake him. I took a shower and got ready. When I came out of the bathroom the house smelled like eggs. I hear noise in the kitchen and I just know I should walk towards it. When I get into the kitchen Cato is sitting at the table with a plate full of eggs. I sit down next to him and we start to eat. We eat in silence but with our free hand in each others, afraid that when we let go one of us will be in the arena. When we are done eating he gets ready and soon enough we are on our way. We walk with his arm around my waist and my arm around his. About half way to the training center he asks me.

"What would you do if you got picked?" He asks. This catches me off guard. I take a long moment to think.

"If no one took my place I would try to win. No matter what… even if that means dying." I say coldly. I feel his grip on me tighten and his lips touch mine.

"I hope that never happens babe. I don't want to lose you Clove." He says in a shaky voice. I press my lips on his and close my eyes. This kiss feels different from the others. It seems more real than the other kisses we have shared in our years of dating. When we are done kissing I lean in and whisper in his ear.

"You won't lose me Cato… I promise" I whispered quietly. I had no idea why but my voice was raspy. We continued walking hand in hand for the rest of the way there. The next couple of days nothing out of the ordinary happened. And soon enough it was the day of the reaping.

I wake up at 10 and start to get ready. I shower and instead of my usual rose smelling body wash I use my cherry one just so after the reaping Cato will have something to enjoy. I towel dry my hair and put on a dress. I don't wear dresses unless for something really important. I put my hair in a braid down my back and go into the kitchen to make something to eat. To my surprise my parents are home and they are not drunk. My mother made me some pancakes and apple juice. I ate it quickly and then put on my shoes and left for Cato's house. When I got there he was already waiting outside for me. We walked to the square holding each other, to afraid to let go just in case it's our last time.

"I will see you after the reaping ok?" He asks.

"I promise you will" I say in return. He kisses me in front of everyone not ashamed to hide out love anymore. When we get to the square we go our separate ways after checking in. About half an hour later it finally begins. Our Escort is Kaylan Hurberg. After a short film about how people rebelled a long time ago the real fun began.

"Welcome welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games. You all know the routine so… Ladies first."She says in her weird capital accent. A peacekeeper pushes a bowl with all of the girls who are eligible for it out to the center of the stage. I hold my breath as she reaches in and pulls out a name. She opens the folded up name and goes to the microphone. "Clove Parkers" She says. I feel my body tense up and I know no one would volunteer for me. A path is made in the crowds for me to go up there. I walk to the stares with shaky steps. When I get there I look at the peacekeeper and I realize it is my brother. I look into the eyes of the beast that use to beat me and nearly killed me a few times and I saw tears. For the first time I see my monster of a brother show he truly cares about me. I get up on the stage and I look at Cato. His face was pale and hit fist clenched. You had no idea what to do, your best friend and girl friend was just picked at the reaping. "Well Clove you have no idea how much of an honor it is to be part of district 2's tributes." Kaylan says. I bite my lip to keep myself from showing any emotion. "Well now for the men." She says. The same peacekeeper brings out the bowl of all the men's names in it. She reaches in and moves back to the microphone. "Eric Justers" She says. I hear a grunt in the crowed knowing he isn't old enough to be a Career.

"I volunteer" I hear from the crowed. I look around hoping it's not who I think it is. I see the crowed part and I nearly faint at who said it. It was Cato. I see him make his way slowly up to the stage. When he gets up here Kaylan was ready.

"So what is your name?" She asks. His hands are shaking so badly I just want to run to him and hug him.

"Cato… Cato Dawson." He says trying to keep calm. And just like that I knew one of us wasn't going to come back.


	3. Chapter 3

After the reaping they put us in separate rooms for the visiting part. I sit down in the chair and I realize I am shaking. After about 10 minutes my parents walk in. My mother is sobbing and my dad is trying so hard not to. They hug me and kiss me. "Clove it's going to be alright" My mother says in a low voice. I nod my head because I know if I speak the tears will come.

"It is weird seeing you guys sober and caring about me" I say with a half smile. They smile a nervous smile.

"We might hit you and scream at you but Clove you are still our little girl" My dad says as I watch the tears fall down his face. I just hug him. After our 5 minutes are over they give me one more hug and the door closes. I stand there in shock. My parents never cared about me before… why now? Before I can really wrap my head around it the door opens again. It's my brother Nicolas this time. Tears are streaming down his face. He wraps his arms around me and sobs. I just hug him back and we stand there in each other's arms in silence. Soon enough his time is up.

"Win for us Clove" He screams before the door shuts. I am left alone in the room. In about 10 minutes the door opens again. It's Cato's parents. They hug me for awhile and then his father reaches into his pockets and grabs something.

"You can have one thing in the arena. I would love for you to have this. Cato would too." He says. His eyes are red so I know he just saw Cato. He puts the object in my hand and I look at it. It is a leather bracelet with a clover on it. I hug it to my chest and breathe deeply. They hug me one more time and wish me luck and they leave. I stand there alone in the room. I feel the tears fall and I fall to my knees. I cover my face in my hands just in case someone else comes in. No one else comes to visit me and soon enough Kaylan comes into the room.

"Clove time to go to the train!" She says in a cheery voice. I stand up and she leads me to the train. When I get on the train Kaylan shows me to my room. I am exhausted but I want to find Cato. I walk through the trains many cars until I find the dinning one. I find someone that we call an Avox and tell them to go get Cato. They nod and leave. About three minutes later they return with Cato behind them. When he sees me he runs right to me and picks me up. He sets me down and I can tell he has been crying because his eyes are red.

"What were you thinking Cato?" I ask. I feel the tears come into my eyes.

"I don't know… I just wanted to be with you just in case." He says as I see the tears fall from his eyes. I start crying and he wraps his arms around me. We just stand there crying. Hoping this moment will never end. He leans into kiss me and I kiss back. This kiss isn't like the normal. It's full of sorrow and fear. I really wish we were back in District 2 together. Where we truly belong. I pull away and he looks at me with his red eyes. He tries to smile but I know it's fake. I hug him and say.

"Cato… It's ok... We are together. And we always will be in each other's hearts. Even if one of us dies we still be with each other in our hearts." I say. This makes us both cry harder. I know what I said is true. One of us will die but we will never forget who they were. After the crying scene I go to his room with him. We both get into the bed and I feel his arm around me. Even if one of us will die… The love we have never will.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up the next morning to Avox cleaning the room. They are so quiet I am surprised I even woke up. Cato was right by me still asleep. He is such a heavy sleeper; the only thing that would maybe wake him is my scream or cry. I slowly get out of bed trying not to wake Cato up. I go to the dining area to be greeted by my trainer and escort. I sit down at the table and I start eating. After a few minutes Cato comes out of the room. "Were you guys sleeping together?" Asks Henna my trainer. I smile and so does he.

"Yes. Is there a problem with it?" I ask. Then look at me like I am crazy.

"No dear it isn't" Says Henna. "We do need to discuss the plan for the arena" I nod in agreement. Cato sits right by me and starts eating. "You both need to go make allies with district 1, and if they are good enough district 3 as well." Henna says. Henna was the winner of the 68th hunger games. She won with only a knife and also had the most kills in the history of the games. I always remember that game because it was so amazing to know someone could win with a knife. As she continues talking I start daydreaming. I daydream about Cato and my life if we weren't in the games. I snap back into reality when I hear "Got it Clove?" coming from Henna. I nod and pretend like I knew what she just said. She seems satisfied with my reaction and stands up to leave. "Get in your training uniforms and go down there. You don't want to be late for your first day of training" She says with a snicker. I go to my room and take a shower. The showers here are even better than the ones back home. After the shower I put my hair up in a ponytail and then got my uniform on. I started walking to the elevator and before I could get out of the room Cato was right by me. We got in the elevator and when the door closed he started speaking.

"You get the guy to be in the alliance and I will get the girl" He says. "Is that alright Clove?" He asks.

"Yea it is fine but how am I going to get the guy to want to be with us?" I ask. He smiles.

"Show him what you got. And then seduce him." Cato says. My head shoots towards him. Did he say what I think he said?

"Seduce him? Why?!" I ask.

"Because if he doesn't like what you are showing him you need to give him something to like." He says calmly. "As long as you don't make out with him I think it is fine." He chuckles. I look at him blankly. I have no idea what to say. He wraps his arm around my waist and kisses me. "Babe Its fine! I won't do it if you don't want to!" He says. "And if it goes too far I will step in… I swear!" That gives me re-insurance. I kiss him again before the door opens. We walk to the training room without another word. We get in there and I look around. The room is gigantic and full of weapons, ropes and other stuff to help up in the arena. As the main trainer explains about the room I look around. The guy from 1 is tall and strong and I have to admit kind of cute. The girl on the other hand is super ugly so I won't have to worry as much. After the trainer is done talking I walk right over to the throwing knife station. I was first in line so when they showed me the arrangement of knifes, I got very excited and grabbed the one that I was most familiar with. I threw it, barley even looking where I was aiming. It hit right in the middle of the target. I threw a few more at other targets and they all hit the middle. I walked away from that station with my head held high. I saw the boy from district 1 looking over at me. I decided this was my chance to talk to him. I walked over to where he was. I looked over and saw that Cato was talking to the girl from district 1. I started getting the feeling that I haven't felt in such a long time. The feeling of jealousy. She might be ugly but I knew I would need to make Cato feel the same way that I was now. Full of jealousy and anger.


	5. Chapter 5

I got to the boy from district one and immediately introduced myself. "Hey my name is Clove" I said with a smile. The boy smiled a flirty smile and put out his hand.

"Kinter" He says and I grab his hand and smile back. His hands are warm and soft. Ones I could easily hold. "My district partner over there. Her name is Carly" He says. Carly. What a horrible name for someone with such an honor to live in district one. "So I saw you throwing knifes. You're really good. I was wondering if you want to be in an alliance with me and Carly?" he asks.

"Sure! And my district partners name is Cato. Be careful though he does have a temper." I say. Kinter smiles at me and I smile back. He has a perfect smile and it's quite charming I do say.

"Did you volunteer or were you picked?" he asks. My mind flashes back to the reaping. I was picked and for the first time I found out my family actually cared about me. "Which one Clove?" he asks. It snaps me back into reality.

"I was picked." I say without looking him in the eyes. He nods.

"They reaped a perfect candidate if you ask me." He says with a smile. "I volunteered. It was hard but I did it for Carly. She was reaped. I mean she is my best friend. I couldn't let her do this alone." He says looking down at the floor. "Anyway do and Cato have something going on?" He asks. This catches me off guard.

"No we don't. We are just friends" I say. That was the hardest lie I have ever told someone. We are defiantly more than friends I mean I love him, and he loves me.

"Oh in that case would you like to come to my room now?" He says with a smirk. I don't know what to say, because I don't think Cato was thinking it would get this far.

"Thanks but no thanks. I think we should stay here and train. I mean in two days we might just have to kill each other. I mean I don't think I could do that if we did that." I say. He bites his lip and nods.

"I understand. Maybe sometime tomorrow?" He asks.

"Sure." I say. He leans in for a hug. I hug him back. He smells like the top of the line perfume from district 1. It smells very nice. He pulls back from the hug and heads over to the sword station. I just stand there not knowing what I should do. I look over at Cato. He is behind Carly showing her how to hold a sword. I feel the pain and sorrow as I watch this. I know I shouldn't be jealous, but I am. I feel tears escape my eyes as I run to the elevator. When I get there I push the button for the roof. I slump down in the elevator and sob.

When the elevator rings that I have reached the roof. I stand up and stumble out of the elevator. I can barely see through the tears. I fall to my knees in the middle of the roof. I can't stop crying. I am so sad about him right now. I hear an elevator ding behind me and I quickly duck behind a heater. "Clove" I hear a voice say. I couldn't recognize it. "Clove" I hear again. The voice getting closer. I close my eyes, trying to stop the tears, but I can't. "Clove" I hear again but this time is a whisper. I want to see who it is, but I can't let anyone see me like this. I hear footsteps very close to my hiding spot. I hold my breath not daring to make a sound. "There you are Clove." I hear. I turn and see Cato right there. I don't know how I didn't recognize his voice. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" he asks. I can hear the concern in his voice. It makes me cry even more. I feel his arms around me and he pulls me onto his lap.

"I saw it Cato" I say through the tears. He gives me a confused look.

"What did you see Clove?" He asks. I can almost hear the guilt in his voice but I can't be sure right now. I take a deep breath before answering thinking this could change everything.

"You behind her. Teaching her how to use a weapon." I say. He looks at me blankly. I look down and whisper the next words. "Just like you did with me" I feel him take a deep breath before he speaks.

"Clove. It meant nothing. I swear. I would never want to hurt you. I know I did but I followed you. You know why? Because I love you" He says the last few words in a tone I've never heard before. I didn't know how to respond. I was sad and angry that he did that. But I did love him. And I couldn't think that in a few days I might lose him just like that.


	6. Chapter 6

"Cato." I start but I can't finish because his lips are on mine. I don't know what to do. My heart is beating so fast. He pulls away. I look at him with a blank stare.

"Was that not enough Clove?" He asks. I can tell he is getting angry. I open my mouth quickly and spoke softly.

"Yes that was enough. That was more than enough. Cato I really don't want to lose you. I love you. I always have." I say. He looks at me with wide eyes because that was the first time I've ever said that to him. I can see tears form in his eyes. I have seen Cato cry a few times, but not like this. It makes me realize that what we have is more than love.

"Clove. That is the first time I have ever heard that come out of your mouth." He says as the tears start to fall.

"I know Cato. I never really learned what love was sense my parents hit me and my brother did to, but when I met you everything changed. I felt love for the first time. And right now I hope our love never ends." I say. I think he knows I'm not trying to cry anymore. I get off his lap and I stand up. "Sorry I know it's not a good time to say that sense we are about to" I stop there because the next part is too hard to say. I think he gets the point. He looks down and stays sitting. "Are you coming? It's dinner time." I say cautiously.

"No. I need to be alone for a little bit. I will catch up to you in a bit." He says. I bend down and give him a kiss and smile. I turn around and walk towards the elevator. My mind is racing. I get in the elevator and hit the floor Cato and I are on. When the door opens to my floor I go right to the bathroom. I look in the mirror. My eyes are red and puffy and my face is white. I then go to my room and lay down on the bed. I can't stop thinking about Cato. Did I upset him? What is he going to do? What did I do wrong? The questions flooded my mind. Soon enough I heard a knock. I ran to open it. It was Kaylan.

"Time for dinner." She says. "But first, do you know where Cato is at all? I can't find him and I am worried." I look down. I don't know if I should tell her where he is or not.

"He's on the roof" I blurt out. I quickly shut my mouth. She gives me a confused look.

"Why is he on the roof? Did something happen? You can tell me it's not like you have to ever see me again after the games" She says. That is true.

"Something happened in training. And I went to the roof he followed and then stuff happened and then he wanted to be alone." I say quickly. She nods and heads towards the elevator. I walk towards the dining area. I sit down and begin eating. I don't speak to Henna at all. We sit in silence and eat. When I am done I stand up.

"Why aren't you with him?" Henna asks. I feel my mouth twitch.

"Doesn't matter does it?" I say coldly. I see Henna smile.

"One of you is going to die anyway so why not spend every second with him not the boy from district 1" She says. I snap. I grab the knife off the table and hold it up to her throat.


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't you ever say that again" I snarl at her. She smiles and starts laughing. I hear an Avox run towards us. They grab me and pull me down from her. I spit at her.

"You should start acting like a human before your interview tomorrow night." She says to me as I am being held back by an Avox. I stop resisting. I feel my head drop and the tears come into my eyes. I hear her heals click on the floor. I look up and she is right in front of me. "I mean it." She says as she slaps me across the face. I look at her in disbelief. My mind flashes back to my family. I feel the tears fall like raindrops. "Sweetheart careers don't cry. Just a friendly reminder that might not get you killed." She barks at me. I feel her fist hit me again. She grabs my shirt and throws me across the table. I must have landed on glass or knifes. I don't know but I stumbled to get up. I was covered in blood on my right arm and leg. The pain was unbearable, but I know I couldn't show that. "You're becoming weak Clove. Where is that killer instinct inside of you?" She says with a laugh. I back up slowly as she starts walking towards me. "Let's just do some emotional training now." She says. I feel a wall behind me and I know I can't escape now. I feel her fist hit me again. The taste of blood is in my mouth.

"I don't need this training. I am fine. Please stop." I spit out. I see her smile as she throws me into the wall. I feel her knee go into my side multiple times.

"Prove to me you don't!" she screams at me and she grabs my hair and throws me to the ground. She steps on me a few times. The only way to prove it is to fight back. I grab her leg. I use all the strength I have left and flip her. I then grab a knife on the floor and hold it to her neck.

"I told you to stop" I say. She smiles.

"You proved it to me. I will stop now. You passed." She says. I get off her and help her up. I feel her foot on my back almost instantly. I fall down and she continues to hit me. I can barely see through the blood. She stops hitting me and I hear her say under her breath. "I'll leave you to die." She walks out of the room after whispering to an Avox. I am left to try to get to my room. I muster up the strength to drag myself a few feet. I cry out in pain almost instantly. I hear the elevator ding in the distance. I hear footsteps going up the stairs. It must be Cato. I drag myself to the bottom of the staircase. I look behind me to find a trail of blood. I start crying because I feel like I will die like this. I lie there for a bit before I start the climb up the stairs. After about 20 minutes I am at the top. I start to crawl towards Cato's room. When I get to his door I raise a bloody fist and pound on the door. He answered very quickly. He looked at me and instantly dragged me into his room.

"Cato, please. Listen. I don't know if I will make it past tonight. If I don't I just wanted to tell you how much I love you and I just" He cuts me off mid sentence.

"Clove. You're not going to die, because I'm not letting you die. During training back home I took medical training. You're going to be ok I swear." He says. I start to cry.

"It hurts so badly Cato." I say. He picks me up and puts me on his bed. He rips off my shirt and takes a look at my wounds. He runs quickly to the first aid room. He comes back with bandages and other medical supplies. I turn my head slowly to see what he is doing. He has a tweezers and is pulling glass shards out of my wounds on my arm. I yelp in pain during all of this. He calls an Avox in the hold me down. He continues until I know they are all out. He bandages my arm. He hesitates to cover up my scar on my arm. He doesn't and moves on to my midsection. He takes a moment to assets me.

"You might have broken a few bones Clove. What even happened?" he asks as he pushes softly on my side. He touches a rib and I scream in agonizing pain. He continues to assets me without even stopping. He looks at my leg and just wraps it up. I can't tell him the truth or else he would kill Henna.

"I got in a fight. That's it." I say. He looks at me for a second and continues to wash away the blood from my face. I cringe at his touch.

"With who?" He asks

"Henna. It was more of a training thing then a fight, but it wasn't too bad." I say silently. I make eye contact with him. All I see in his eyes are rage. He calls for a medical Avox to come and take me to the hospital. "Cato don't do anything you'll regret" are the last words I can say before I black out.


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up in a hospital bed. I see a nurse in the room with me. "How long was I out?" I ask. I try to sit up, but my head starts spinning.

"An hour. Your injuries were bad but with the capital medicine you're fine. You can actually leave right after I give you your last pill." She says slowly. She leaves the room. I try to fight the spinning in my head. I swing my legs over the bed. I look at my arm. There is nothing left of the injuries other than a light trace of a scar. It's nothing like the ones I have gotten from my parents. I raise my arm and cringe. I am very sore from this but I will be fine after the pill she will give me. The nurse comes back in and hands me a pill and a cup of water. I swallow the pill and stand up. "You can leave now" She says. I walk out of the hospital and walk back to the training center. As I am walking my mind starts to wonder what happened to Cato after I left. I quickly snap out of it and start jogging towards the elevator. As I reach it, it seems to open instantly. I step in and slam my finger agents the number two. It goes up quickly and in a matter of seconds I am on my floor. I step out the find the room perfectly clean. There is no trace of blood anywhere. I walk cautiously into the kitchen. I grab two knifes quickly just in case Henna was ready to try that again. I walk into the living room to find it empty.

"Where the heck are they?" I silently ask myself. My mind starts to wander to what Henna said. 'Am I actually that weak?' I ask myself. I bite my lip to keep from crying. I shake it off and continue on. I start walking to the stairs when I hear voices coming from upstairs. I flip the knife into a position where I can throw it and I put the other one behind my belt. I creep up the stairs slowly trying not to make noise. The voices are getting louder. From here I can tell that they are talking at a normal tone. When I got to the top I hear a bang coming from Cato's room. I broke into a sprint and burst through the front door. I stopped the moment I saw Cato. I almost ran into his arms, but then I noticed the thing that made my heart stop. Carly was here with him.


	9. Chapter 9

I felt my mouth drop as I looked back and forth from him to Carly. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I clenched my fist as tightly as I could. I closed my eyes to keep from crying. "Clove… It's not what you think" I hear Cato say quietly.

"You don't know what I'm thinking Cato!" I yell at him, but honestly I don't even know what to think. There are so many things that are running through my head. "Why is she here?!" I screamed at him. I bit my lip to keep the tears from coming down. The sorrow inside was getting to me. I couldn't let myself show this much emotions.

"Clove… please listen to me. We were just talking." Cato says cautiously. When he said that I broke. I felt the tears escape my eyes and the silent sobs escape my throat.

"You weren't even at the hospital when I woke up. Do you even care anymore?" I say as more sobs escape. "I don't even know what to say anymore. I thought you cared about me. I told you I loved you!" I scream at him before I turn and run out of the room. I hear him curse under his breath but right now I don't even care. I run to the elevator and hit the button as quickly as I can. Once the door opens I immediately get in and hit the button for the roof. Just before the door closes I see Cato running down the stairs. As the elevator goes up I back up into the wall and I feel all the built up emotion come out. I cry and cry until it's my stop. I walk out onto the roof and take a shaky breath in. I fall to my knees and let the sobs come out. Each more painful than the last. I hear the door open behind me and I jump to my feet and pull out the knife I had. Cato is just standing there looking confused and angry. I hold the knife out in defense and brace myself for the worst.

"Clove please listen to me. Carly and I were just talking. Nothing more. I swear." He says. I feel the pain in my chest come back. "Clove please don't cry." He says slowly. I clutch the knife harder ready to throw and make a run for it.

"Of course I am going to cry Cato! You mean the world to me and I am just nothing to you!" I yell back. I feel my knees buckle and I fall to the ground. I see Cato run towards me as I am blinded by my tears. I feel his arms wrap around me as I sob.

"Clove you mean the world to me. I would never cheat on you. I love you too much" He whispers in my ear. I nod my head and continue crying. "I love you" he says again as he kisses my forehead. I crumble into his arms as the pain is too much.

"I love you Cato and I really don't want to lose you." I say through sobs "Especially in the games" I feel his arms tighten around me as he says.

"The love we have is stronger than the Games."


End file.
